


All I Need - Всё, что мне нужно

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Поздний ночной разговор Рюдзи и Тайги об их будущем.
Relationships: Aisaka Taiga/Takasu Ryuuji
Kudos: 5





	All I Need - Всё, что мне нужно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811390) by [WhiteRose_Is_My_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life). 



> У фанфика есть гамма - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> https://fanfics.me/fic122383  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9042636

Было 2:34 ночи. Рюдзи знал это, потому что часы у кровати Тайги светились ярко-красным, как очередное напоминание о его бессоннице. Он лежал в постели и обнимал Тайгу, но в тёмной тишине он остался наедине со своими мыслями. Рюдзи вёл себя тихо и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Тайгу, пока его сознание находилось в тысяче мест одновременно. Он размышлял о своём будущем — стоило ли ему пойти в колледж в этом году или же отказаться от него в пользу работы на полную ставку. Рюдзи спрашивал себя, что бы он мог делать, чтобы получать за это хорошую зарплату. Он любил готовить и был весьма неплох в этом, так что Рюдзи предположил, что мог бы получить должность шеф-повара в приличном месте.  
Колледж же — совсем иной зверь. Рюдзи совершенно не представлял, чем будет там заниматься, если решит поступить. Он любил готовить, но также ему нравилась идея сталь учителем или личным наставником, ведь Рюдзи не только получал удовольствие от учёбы, но и был очень хорош в ней. К сожалению, зарплата учителя была не очень высокой и, вероятно, не смогла бы обеспечить их обоих, особенно если Тайга решит не работать.  
Тихо вздохнув, он попытался перестать думать о туманном будущем. Рюдзи решил сосредоточиться всего на одной вещи — на его будущем с Тайгой. Если честно, он никогда не думал, что его жизнь может пойти по такому пути. А теперь Рюдзи помолвлен и живёт с девушкой своей мечты, и, правда, ничто не могло бы сделать его более счастливым. Но в то же время он не хотел жить на деньги отца Тайги вечно. Рюдзи отчаянно желал достичь уровня, когда сможет обеспечить их обоих, чтобы они могли жить с комфортом и даже оставалось немного денег на отпуск.  
— Тайга… — нежно прошептал он ей в затылок, уткнувшись лицом в волосы на её шее. Она чуть шевельнулась, совсем немного сдвинувшись, и издала короткий звук.  
— Рюдзи? — тихо спросила она, и голос её всё ещё был сонным.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя будить, — прошептал он в ответ, притягивая её ближе.  
— Почему ты не спишь? — спросила Тайга, прижимаясь к нему в поисках тепла.  
— Просто размышлял о будущем и том, что оно принесёт. Я пока ещё не уверен, что станет с моей жизнью, но я хочу делать то, что нравится, и зарабатывать достаточно денег для нас двоих. Я хочу жениться на тебе и жить счастливой совместной жизнью с финансовой стабильностью.  
Тайна повернулась к нему лицом, взглянула в глаза и улыбнулась.  
— Я тоже. Я тоже не знаю, поступлю ли в колледж, и совсем не уверена, что смогу найти работу. Моя семья богата, так что, когда родители умрут, я унаследую их деньги. Тогда тебе даже не нужно будет работать.  
Эта мысль одновременно обрадовала и обеспокоила Рюдзи.  
— Я просто… Не хочу вечно жить за счёт твоего отца. Я не чувствую себя вправе просто брать деньги этого человека и оплачивать ими всё. Я хочу… — он сглотнул, покраснев. — Я хочу обеспечивать тебя. Дракон заботится о своём хозяине-тигре.  
Он сказал это, слегка поглаживая её руку большим пальцем.  
— Сейчас у нас нет денег, чтобы купить дом, но однажды мы переедем, и тогда я скажу этому ублюдку, что мы больше не нуждаемся в его дерьмовой жалости. Обещаю.  
— Я бы хотела этого.  
— Ага. Я тоже.  
— Рюдзи, как думаешь, мы продержимся? Мы строим много планов на будущее, но, как думаешь, дойдём ли мы туда? — Тайга отвела взгляд, уставившись на простыни. Рюдзи удивился вопросу, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить.  
— Думаю, да. Ты уже так долго являешься частью моей жизни, что сложно представить будущее без тебя. Я знаю, что люблю тебя, и знаю, что хочу провести всю оставшуюся жизнь с тобой. Думаю, этого для меня достаточно.  
— Я не… Я не хочу провести свою жизнь без тебя, — взгляд Тайги затуманился, и Рюдзи придвинулся как можно ближе. — У тебя изо рта ужасно пахнет.  
Она сказала это, слегка нахмурившись. Рюдзи знал это выражение лица слишком хорошо. Оно появлялось, когда дело доходило до чего-то сокровенного, и Тайга пыталась сохранить свой обычный вид.  
— Мхм, — Рюдзи продолжил прижимать её к себе, а она отчаянно пыталась скрыть, что покраснела.  
— П-псы такие приставучие, — произнесла она, но не сделала ни одной попытки отодвинуться. На самом деле он заметил, как Тайга прижалась сильнее. Рюдзи чувствовал, что к нему подкрадывается сон, поэтому он закрыл глаза и начал ласково гладить Тайгу по волосам.  
— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он, проваливаясь в сон. Рюдзи не услышал, ответила ли Тайга, потому что сразу уснул, но он и не нуждался в ответе. Он знал, что она чувствовала, и этого ему было достаточно.


End file.
